Hear Me
by Marzmallow
Summary: What happens when you cross 6 guys and a reunion party? Read & Review!
1. Sand and Beach Houses

**OHAYO! Long time no write. :)) sori lovvies! I went on vacation**

**This will be my 1****st**** evah La Corda D'oro fanfic. **

**Set two years after the concours. :)**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro but I DO wish I owned Tsukimori and Kazuki :))**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**HEAR ME**

~Marzylicous~

**Chapter 1 :||: Sand and Beach Houses**

**From the diary of Hino Kahoko**

August 3, SUNDAY

Dear Diary,

Two years have passed, and I haven't heard from the others. Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai have gone away to College last year. Tsukimori-kun went to Europe to study. Tsuchiura-kun started playing soccer again.

Could this summer be even more boring?

Not really. Amou-san called me today and she told me about her phone call from Tsukimori-kun four days ago.

:||: Flash Back :||:

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_Amou quickly answered the phone._

"_Hello?" she said_

"_Hello Amou-san." _

"_Tsukimori-kun! What a surprise. Why? What's up?"_

"_I've been thinking…maybe we should make a reunion party…"_

"_That's a great idea!"_

"_Use my Beach House then. I'll be back in Japan in two days. I'll call Hihara and Yunoki. You call the others. Got it?"_

"_Hai….."_

_:||: _End Flash Back :||:

Now, all thanks to Amou-san, I'll be spending the week in Tsukimori-kun's beach house.

*yawn* I gotta go to sleep now. Amou-san's said she'll pick me up at 5 am.

Your Friend,

H. Kahoko

Hino yawned again, kept her diary and went to sleep.

**5:00 am**

There was a loud beep from outside Hino's house that woke her up. She lazily stood up and walked to her window. There, Kaji was leaning on a big blue van. He looked up to her window and smiled. She smiled back and looked away.

Hino quickly washed up, got dresses, took her bag and went out to the van.

"What took you so long?" Kaji joked as he took Hino's bag and put it at the back.

"I'm still sleepy you know…" Hino yawned before sticking out her tongue at Kaji. Then she went in the van and sat in between Hihara and Tsukimori. Hihara was silently snoring while Tsukimori was listening to his iPod while staring out the window.

Hino looked around her and she noticed Fuyuumi was missing. She tapped Anou's back.

"What is it Hino-chan?"

"Anou-san….where's Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell that she isn't coming. She's somewhere out of the country with her parents. We couldn't contact her so…."

Hino just nodded.

A few minutes later, Hino was flying off to lala land. She subconsciously rested her head on Tsukimori's shoulders. Tsukimori blushed when he felt Hino sleep soundly beside him. And soon after, he went to sleep too.

**8:00 am**

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Kaji shouted as he opened the van's door.

Hino was surprised when she woke up on Tsukimori's lap; his jacket as a pillow. Hino's face turned blood red.

Tsukimori woke up to see Hino's face as red as ever. He silently laughed. When they got out of the van, Hino began apologizing. Her face turning redder and redder.

The other's were looking at her with a confused look.

"It's okay, Hino." Tsukimori said and began walking away.

The rest walked to their assigned rooms.

"Ano…Hino-chan?" Amou said from beside her. "What was that for?" A grin forming through her face.

"No-nothing…." Hino blushed again.

"Ah….c'mon then Hino. I wanna go to the beach!"

And Amou and Hino went up to their room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**OhEmGee. It's so short. Sorry Guys. **

**I wanna go skip to the good parts :)) But it's still gonna be in the later chapters.**

**No lemon though. :)))**

**Review please! :D**

**Signing off,  
marzylicous!**


	2. Insomia

**Hello Lovvies! :)**

**Sorry for the late update. But I promise today will be a 2-chapter day! :)) Surprisingly, this chapter and the following chaps would be a songfic. :)) how evil of me :)))) joke.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro. But I still wish I did :))**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hear Me**

~ marzylicous ~

**INSOMIA – CRAIG DAVID **

**I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough  
**

After unpacking my stuff, I went around Tsukimori-kun's HUGE Beach House. More like mansion. Haha.

When I reached the living room, I heard a slow song play. Finding the source, I walked up the grand staircase. The music got louder and louder. It was at his loudest(I think), when I reached the third floor. So I stopped there.

**  
Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back I wish I could rewind  
**

Surprisingly, the third floor's also a huge music room.

Different instruments were everywhere. There was a grand piano on one corner, different guitars were leaning on the wall on one side, violins, trumpets, flutes and all sorts of instruments were in glass shelves on the other side of the room. And on one corner, I found the source of the music.

**  
Because I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No I can't live without you no more  
Oh I stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
**

It was Shimizu-kun playing his Cello.

I just stood on the door, listening to him play. When the song ended, he looked up and smiled. I slowly walked to him and sat on the floor.

"Did you like my playing Kaho-senpai?" Shimizu-kun said

"I nodded. "It was so…sad. Full of emotions. Just listening to it made me feel I was floating" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Do you want me to play _for you_ Kaho-senpai?"

I blushed when he said the words "for you". I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he began playing another slow, sweet song.

**  
Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up  
**

**Been a fool (fool), girl I know (know)  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time (time), you'll change your mind (mind)  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind  
**

I closed my eyes as I listened to him play. Once again, I felt as if I was floating. Like nothing else in the world mattered. Like it was just I and Shimizu-kun playing his Cello.

**  
Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before (Because it)  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah (Ah), Feels like insomnia ah ah  
**

**Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
And i know that it's love because  
**

When the song ended, I opened my eyes and smiled at him

"Thank you, Shimizu-kun"

A smile formed on his angelic face.

"Thank you, Kaho-senpai"

His eyes closed and the nest thing I knew, he was fast asleep.

**  
I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before  
(Feels like insomnia ah ah) x8**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry it's short. :) Tell me what you think. Love me or hate me, I'm still gonna love you guys.**

**Signing off,**

**marzylicous**


	3. Hear Me

**Heyy Lovvies! ;;)**

**Here's Chapter 3. I'm skipping a few hours. :)) I promise I'll update tom. If….I'm not busy. :D**

**ENJOY!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hear Me**

~ marzylicous ~

**HEAR ME – KELLY CLARKSON**

**You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting**

I woke up the next day finding a note stuck to the table lamp beside me. In elegant script, it said:

Hino,

Meet me in the music room at midnight.

I'll be waiting…

A.

**  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?  
**

'What does Amou-san want from me at midnight?' I laughed at that thought.

I stood up, got dressed and walked around in search for someone.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello?..." still, no answer. "Where is everybody?" I thought aloud. I continued walking around. I search every room on every floor. Even the kitchen, the music room and the attic.

**  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
**

Giving up, I went outside hoping to find them ALL in the beach. And I was right. They were all having a beach breakfast picnic.

**Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
**

"Oi! Kaho-chaan!" Hihara-senpai waved at me as I neared.

"Ohayo!" I greeted them as I sat beside Amou-san.

When we were finished eating, Hihara-senpai and the others were burying Shimizu-kun's sleeping body.

We were laughing hysterically as we watched them pour sand on Tsukimori-kun's head.

"Amou-san…" I said in between laughs. "What was the note you left me for?"

She stopped laughing. "What note? I didn't leave you any note"

"There was a note stuck to the table lamp beside me"

"Maybe it was from one of the boys…" she grinned. "I smell violin romance"

"We're not gonna go through _that_ again are we?" I said; annoyed.

"What? It's true anyway…" she teased and joined the boys.

I sighed and joined them as well.

**  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own**

After lunch, the boys competed against each other over the last piece of chicken left in the basket. Amou-san and I just watched and occasionally laughed.

They've done swimming, beach volley ball and now they're sand castle building. What they didn't know was while they were competing against each other, Amou-san and I ate the last chicken.

When Hihara-senpai was declared the winner he was surprised to see the chicken missing. We laughed when we saw his expression.

We all just played around the beach while Amou-san took snap shots.

**  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?  
**

After watching the sun set, we all headed back to the beach house to rest.

I washed up when I got out, I found Amou-san peacefully sleeping on the bed. I lied down beside her and began wondering who sent me the note.

After a few minutes, I got bored. Since I was not that tired, I figured I'd go hang out with one of the boys.

So I stood up and went to the nearest bedroom. I knocked and out came a topless Tsukimori-kun with a towel over his shoulders.

**  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
**

"What do you want Kaho?" he said grimly as he hand-brushed his hair.

"I was bored so I thought I'd came hang around. Guess you're busy"

I turned around and bumped into Hihara-senpai who was carrying lots of snacks.

"Kaho…what are you doing here?" he smiled "Here." He handed me a bag of chips "Share these with me"

I smiled and went in. When I passed Tsukimori-kun, I looked at him and stuck out my tongue.

And for the next few hours, we watched a movie and talked. And when they both fell asleep, I left them.

I realized it was almost midnight so I decided to go up to the music room and find out who my mystery writer may be.

**  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?**

When I got to the music room, I was surprised to see Yunoki-senpai gazing out the window.

"Yunoki-senpai." I said

"Ah. Hino. What took you so long?" he smiled and walked over to me.

He took my hand and took me to the attic. There, he opened the window and climbed out. I followed him and we ended up on the roof.

I sat beside him and stared at what he was staring at – the moon.

**  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?  
**

"The moon is so beautiful today isn't it Hino?" he said

"mhm…but why did you bring me up here?"

He stood up and looked at me. "I just wanted to play for _you_ and the moon" he smiled. Then he started playing.

**  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Weeee. That went well. :)) I hope. Tell me. :D **

**This was supposed to be Hihara's chapter. But then again….I thought of something better for him. :**

**Just wait for it. Tell me if you wished this chapter was Hihara's.**

**Love me or Hate me, I'm still gonna love you.**

**Signing off,**

**marzylicous**


	4. Check Yes Juliet

**Hey lovvies!**

**Late update. Sorry. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do NOT own La Corda D'oro. :)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Check Yes Juliet**

~ marzylicous ~

**CHECK YES JULIET BY WE THE KINGS**

**Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
**

"Kaho…Kaho…wake up…"

I heard a voice say.

"Kaho…Kaho….Kaho!"

I sat right up to see a laughing Yunoki-senpai beside me.

"What?" I asked; annoyed.

"You were sleeping. I woke you up"

"Oh…thanks…" he smiled and stood up. Then he headed for the window.

"Hey wait up!" I stood up and went after him. But as I neared the window, I lost balance and fell.

**Check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight  
**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I fell from the roof. As I thought that this would be the last time I would see the moon as beautiful as this, I felt a pair of two strong arms catch me.

I opened my eyes to see Kaji smiling at me. Obviously holding back a laugh.

"So-sorry" I blushed as he helped me back on ground.

"It's fine. You were lucky I was in the kitchen." He laughed

My face got redder and redder.

"Since you're here, want some Hot Chocolate. I know it's summer but I kinda wanted some chocolate, well do you want some?" He said a little too fast.

I stared at him and blinked once…twice…thrice…."Uh…okay….?" It sounded more like a question more than an answer.

**  
lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do  
**

He stepped aside and motioned for me to get in. There was a sort of like a racket coming from the stairs. I ignored it and sat down on the kitchen stool as Kaji began preparing the Hot Chocolate.

"Kaho-chan! Are you okay?!?" Hihara-senpai said worriedly as he came to me. "Yunoki told me you fell from the roof. What were you doing there anyway?"

"Sorry to cause you trouble. I'm such a klutz. I was lucky Kaji-kun was there to save me. Haha!" I said. A few minutes later Tsuchiura-kun came with Shimizu-kun, Amou-san and Tsukimori-kun trailing behind him. They all wore that worried look in their faces. Well, maybe Tsuchiura-kun, Amou-san and Shimizu-kun only. Tsukimori-kun still wore that cold hearted expression.

"Guys, guys. I'm fine. I'm sorry to cause you all so much trouble" I blushed. 'They were worried for me….' I thought.

**  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
**

"Good thing to know you're fine. I'm going back to bed…" Tsukimori-kun said coldly.

I glared at him and so did everyone else.

"Oh c'mon Tsukimori-kun, have some hot chocolate. Loosen up." Kaji-kun teased. "Anyone else wants some hot chocolate?"

"I do!" Hihara-senpai shouted

"Me to!" Amou-san said

"I want some senpai…" Shimizu-kun said sleepily.

"I do" Tsuchiura-said

"Tsukimori-kun…" he looked at me "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Fine…" he mumbled

"Great!" Kaji-kun exclaimed. "We'll all have some hot chocolate.

**  
check yes juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
**

For the next few hours, we spent talking and drinking the hot chocolate in the living room. We chatted a few more minutes after that. Til' we decided it was time to sleep.

The rest went up back to their rooms while Kaji and I stayed to clean the dishes. At first, Kaji-kun said he'd be fine. But I told him otherwise. 2 heads are better than 1 anyway.

He went on to clean the kitchen as I arranged the pillows in the living room. When I was done, I went to the kitchen to help him.

That's when I heard him sing.

**Check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind  
**

"What are you singing?" I interrupted him.

"Sorry 'bout that. What was I singing? Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings" he smiled

"Oh…so, need any help here?"

"Uh…no…get some sleep. You need it. You've had a rough day. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay….you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely" He smiled again

"Fine…goodnight Kaji-kun" I smiled back.

"Goodnight Kaho-chan" Then I walked away. "Kaho-chan!" I heard him call me. I looked at him "Kaho-chan…I was wondering…are you busy tom?"

"No..why?"

"I was wondering….would you like an afternoon picnic by the beach tomorrow?"

"Okay. Thanks by the way. For saving me and for the hot chocolate" I smiled and left him.

**  
lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do  
**

The next day, I slept in. My body was aching and I had a huge headache. By the time I woke up again during the afternoon, I was feeling fine.

I stood up, got dressed and headed for the beach. Kaji-kun was there. Sitting alone on the white sand. Staring up at the gorgeous sunset.

I sat beside him and watched the sunset too. "Sorry I'm late…I had a huge head ache this morning…" I started

"It's fine. Now that you're here, want some sandwiches?" He looked at me.

"Kay…" I took a sandwich and continued to watch the sunset with him.

**  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
**

We sat there. And watched the sun bid its final goodbyes before the full moon came back.

Then he began singing again.

**  
we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side  
**

"Check Yes Juliet again?" I asked.

"Mhm…I'm singing it cause I have Juliet beside me" he smiled

I blushed. "I can never pass as Juliet. I'm such a klutz" I laughed.

"But you're still Juliet to me"

**  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Eeeeep! I kinda rushed this chap. Heheh. Sorry to all Kaji lovers :)) I only loved the part where he calls her Juliet. :)) I promise to make Tsuchiura's, Hihara's and Tsukimori-s chaps sooo fluffy. :)) Haha.  
I promise to update tomorrow. :) **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed –slash- faved –slash- alerted this fic. :D**

**xoxo,  
marzylicous**


	5. Crush

**Hey Lovvies! ^_~**

**Miss me? Haha. Sorry I haven't updated for like a century. ********) Joke. My computer broke, I had a vacation, and well….I was busy. Sorry.**

**Anyways, Hope You Enjoy This Chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Crush**

~ marzylicous ~

**CRUSH BY DAVID ARCHULETA**

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside It was a rush What a rush**

Last night, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning on the bed. I really don't know why. I didn't have a bad dream, I wasn't hyper, I'm not hungry…but I AM tired. And I need rest. What is wrong with me?

I stood up and walked out the door. Barefoot, I made my way to the kitchen to see if there's any milk. That sure would make me sleepy. I walked in the kitchen, opened the fridge and drank milk from its carton. No one would mind right? Haha. Now that I had milk, I'm starting to get a little hungry. So I searched the kitchen for some food. I found some corn flakes and I took it, placed it on a bowl and ate it.

**  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me It's just too much Just too much  
**

Suddenly, I heard someone play the piano. I thought it might be a ghost haunting the beach house. I froze on my seat and I stopped eating. My feet moved on its own as I hopped of the stool and walked to the living room.

The living room was lit by the faint light that came from outside the windows. I could make out a figure of a man sitting on the grand piano and playing a song. It was sad and sweet. Like a lullaby.

My feet took charge again and walked up to the stranger.

"Hello…….?" I whispered.

"Hino? What are you doing up?" the stranger said as he stood up.

'Wait. I recognize that voice'

"Tsuchiura? What are you doing here" I sighed in relief that it wasn't a ghost that knew my name.

"You didn't answer my question" he smiled

"I couldn't sleep. So I went to the kitchen to eat…then I heard you play. What were you playing anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep either. That? It was something I composed a few months ago…"

"It was beautiful" I breathed

"Thank you." He smiled again

**  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
**

I walked over to the grand piano and sat on it. "I can still remember the song you taught me back in high school" then I began playing; slowly. Even though it was supposed to be a fast, happy song. When I was about to reach the fastest part, I tried my best to quicken my playing. But I only ended up playing the wrong notes.

I stopped and I heard him laugh. He sat beside me and began playing the song perfectly. I watched him; studying how he does it.

When it ended, I looked at him in a "I-wish-I-could-play-it-like-that" look and he laughed again.

"Well do you know any other song?" He smiled.

"Just this one song…" I started playing the melody "Ode to Joy".

I stopped playing mid song and looked at him.

"Not bad…but you know how it could sound better?"

"Nope….How?"

**  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

Tsuchiura slid his other arm around me.

"When I say go, play. Alright?"

I nodded. Then he started playing a sweet intro.

"Play" and I obeyed. And he accompanied the song. Making it more beautiful.

We enjoyed ourselves as we played random songs. Mostly him, anyway. He just guided my hands through the piano like how the magic violin guided me.

**  
Do you catch a breath When I look at you?  
Are you holding back Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away Going away  
**

When we ended, I sihed and smiled at him. "That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you…" He said in a quiet tone. Good thing it was quiet.

I blushed. Then I noticed his arm was still around me. And his other hand on mine.

I looked at our hands together and he did too. Then suddenly, he pulled away.

"So-sorry.." He mumbled. He stood up and turned around.

**  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more Is there more**

"It's fine Tsuchiura-kun…" Silence…. "Hey…"

"Hm…?" he turned around

"Teach me another song….?"

He smiled and sat down beside me once again. "Sure"

**  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever Forever  
**

Playing with Tsuchiura made us lose track of time. When he was done teaching me a couple of easy-peasy songs, we had no idea what time it is.

I yawned and stood up. Then I sat on the sofa. I yawned again and lied down.

"Hey…Tsuchiura-kun…?" I said in a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Play that lullaby again…please?" I yawned.

"Sure…" he smiled. And once again, that sweet, slow song filled the room.

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath When I look at you?  
Are you holding back Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away Going away  
**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry. It's short. ******

**I promise..Hihara's and Tsukimori's will be longer and fluffier ********) Heheh… *whispers* since they're my faves**

**Yunoki, Shimizu, Kaji, Tsuchiura: WE HEARD THAT! **

**Me: Sorry. :P**

**xxo,**

**mrzylicous ^_~**


	6. Why Can't I

**Ohayo! Marzy here! =]**

**I'm bored on a sunny summer day. :P **

**Uh…Hihara would be a little OOC here…heheh :P**

**ENJOY!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Why Can't I**

~ marzylicous ~

**WHY CAN'T I BY LIZ PHAIR**

**Get a load of me,  
Get a load of you,  
Walking down the street  
And I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
**

I woke up the following day beside Amou-san. Tsuchiura-kun must have carried me back here when I fell asleep. I gotta remember to thank him later.

"Hi-Hino…?" Amou-san yawned.

I turned to face her and smiled. "Mornin' Amou-san"

"Morning…where were you last night?" she asked as she sat up.

I sat up too and brushed my hair. "Uh…well, I couldn't sleep. So I went down, got some milk, got some cereal, then I heard the piano play." I smiled.

"O…kay. Then what happened?"

"I went in the living room thinking it was a piano playing ghost but then I found out it was only Tsuchiura-kun."

"Tsuchiura-kun? Why was he playing so late at night?"

"He couldn't sleep either"

"Oh…then what happened next?"

"I asked him what was he playing, he said it was a lullaby he wrote a few months ago for someone special to him. Then I played a song he taught me a few years back. Of course, I played badly. So he accompanied my playing."

"Someone special to him huh? Are you thinking what I'm think Hino-chan?" Amou-san grinned.

"No. Don't bring the violin romance thing up again." I said annoyed.

"I'm just saying." She stood up and went to the bathroom. I stood up and put on my slippers. Still in my PJ's, I went to the kitchen. Hoping to find some breakfast.

**  
Holding hands with you,  
When we're out at night,  
Got a girlfriend  
You say it isn't right,  
And I've got someone waiting too.  
**

As I made my way to the biggest kitchen I've ever seen in my life, I smelled something cooking. Bacon, omelet, toasted bread…and chocolate cake?!? I quickened my pace and I found a green haired guy watching the oven.

"Hi-Hihara-senpai?!?" I said, shocked.

He looked up at me with a confused look. "Kaho-chan…" He stood up and smiled.

"Hihara-senpai…since when did you learn to cook? I mean bake…" I said. Biting my lip to prevent a laugh from coming out.

"Last year actually…during my free time in College." He blushed.

"It smells delicious!"

"Thanks" he smiled "You wanna know how to make one? I could teach you if you want" He offered

"Sure" I smiled. His smile grew wider then he grabbed me a chair.

"Then get comfy and I'll be right back"

I giggled and sat down.

**  
The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever i think about you  
**

5 minutes later, he came back with a radio in hand.

"What do we need that for?" I asked

"I just thought it would be fun if we had a little music while we cook" he smiled. I smiled back. He put the radio on top of a counter and pressed play.

"Hey! I know that song!" I exclaimed, standing up. Then I began singing.

**  
**_Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

_  
_The next thing I knew, Hihara-senpai was singing along too.

_  
Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

_Here we go we are at the beginning  
we haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning_

We laughed and we just continued singing and dancing as Hihara-senpai taught me how to make chocolate cake.

_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
_

We placed the cake in the oven and now we're waiting for it to bake.

"That's gonna take awhile." He said, looking at me as I watched the oven. "How about you tell me some stuff I missed while I was gone" he said as he washed the dishes. I stood up and helped him with the dishes.

"Okay…well, nothing much happened. Amou-san's still rambling about the violin romance. I'm still taking up violin lessons. Shimizu-kun's sleepier than ever. Tsuchiura-kun went back to the soccer club. Aside from that, nothing else changed."

"Oh…Nothing much happened too. Hey Kaho-chan, do you mind to check the cake. I think it's done" he smiled

"Hai" but being a klutz I sometimes am, scratch sometimes, I didn't see the water under my feet.**  
**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever talk about you  
**

"Aaaah!" I screamed and looked for something to hold on. I felt something and pulled it. But it didn't carry my weight. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hard floor to hit me. Rather, I felt something soft. I looked up and I saw Hihara-senpai.

His arms were around me, protectively. He just laid there, unconscious. He was still breathing, so he wasn't dead. I tried to pull him up then I felt something wet. I looked at my hands and I found blood. I shrieked and panicked. Oh God, what have I done?!? I called out for help. A few seconds later, Tsuchiura-kun came in with a worried face.

"Hino-chan! What happened?!" Tsuchiuraa-kun shouted as he ran to us.

Tears started to flow down as I held the unconscious Hihara-senpai in my arms. "I…Hihara-senpai…save…blood" Those were the only words that I managed to say.

"Stay here. I'll go get help!" he ordered. He took Hihara-senpai and carried him. I just sat there, on the floor, letting more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Gomenasai…Hihara-senpai…" I said to myself. "Hino-chan!!!" I heard someone shout. Then everything went dark.

**  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
**

**whenever i think about you (x4)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Cliffey! :D**

**Do you think I'm being mean to you guys? *insert evil laugh* Heheh…one thing's for sure. Hihara's not dead. So you can breathe now. Heheh…I'm not THAT mean y' who's that mysterious voice... :P  
**

**Anyways…review please. **

**Last 2 chaps ahead by the way. I don't think I'll add who Hino's gonna pick. **

**xoxo,  
marzylicous! ^_~**


	7. Secret Valentine

**Ohayo!**

**I'm so mean am I? Making Kazuki unconscious, the cliffey, the mysteryious voice…blah blah blah.**

**I'm sorry it wasn't as fluffy as I imagined it to be. It wasn't supposed to end that way. When I first dreamt of it, they ended up kissing then Tsukimori would catch them or Hino cutting herself. Haha. Anyways, I wanted to try something new. I'll TRY making this chap fluffy. If not, kill me. Joke! **

**So put down those pitch forks and torches. And I promise to put the FIRST EVAH kissing scene. :P nyahahaha. Anyways,…**

**ENJOY! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**:||: Len's POV :||: ******** mysterious voice :]**

**Secret Valentine**

~ marzylicous ~

**SECRET VALENTINE BY WE THE KINGS**

**Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined****Nervous and shy  
For the moment we will come alive tonight  
Secret valentine  
**

"Hino!" I cried, rushing to her side in time to catch her. Tears fell from her eyes and she mouthed something like "gomenasai". I carried her back to her room and nursed her for awhile since no one else was here except for me, Hino and Shimizu, who was practically asleep.

Even when she was asleep, tears rolled down her face. She kept tossing and turning. And she was screaming "Gomenasai Hihara-senpai!" over and over again. I guess she's having a nightmare.

I sat beside her and tried to wake her up, gently.

"Hino…" I called out. "Hino." I tried to shake her. But she wouldn't wake up.

-silence-

"Hino!" I shouted.

"Gomenasai-" she shouted as she sat up. A shocked expression pasted on her face.

"Ssssh. You're safe now Hino" I said. Subconsciously, I pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun…?" she whispered as she broke our hug.

"Hn?"

"Where's Hihara-senpai? Is he okay?" Tears started to form again. She clutched the blanket. "If…if…Hihara-senpai dies…I promise I would never forgive myself…" And she let her tears break free.

I pulled her to another hug and whispered comforting words to her to make her feel better.

"Hino, whatever happened earlier wasn't your fault…"

"But it was, Tsukimori-kun. It was!" she cried again.

"No Hino! It wasn't! So stop blaming yourself!" I said as I looked her directly in the eyes.

She looked away.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hino" I whispered.

I was about to stand up and leave when I felt her hold my hand.

"Tsukimori-kun…don't….don't leave me…"

I looked back at her and she loosened her grip. And she started to cry once more.

I sat beside her and laid her down on the bed.

"Don't worry Hino. I'll never leave you side."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I laid down beside her, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
**

Later that night, she was having a nightmare again. I woke up when she began screaming my name and "don't leave me". I turned to her side and tried to wake her up again. Shaking her.

"Hino, Hino!" She slowly opened her eyes and I sighed in relief.

"Tsukimori…"

"Hino…you're okay now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For staying. For being a shoulder to cry on. For being someone I could depend on. For cheering me up." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Now?"

She nodded. "I wanted to play with you again"

"But it's cold outside"

"Please…?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

**  
Lay down, be still  
Don't worry talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight**

**Secret Valentine  
**

:||: Beach :||:

I watched Hino as she took of her shoes and walked slowly to the water. She faced the full moon, and began to play our Ave Maria. Smiling, I walked beside her and played with her.

The song ended and we both looked up at the moon and smiled. I turned to face her and watched as she smiled contentedly.

I sighed and looked back at the moon.

"Tsukimori-kun, let's go swimming"

Before I could even answer: "no, you might catch a cold. Why not swim later in the morning when it's a little bit warmer"

she was already taking off her jacket and walking farther into the water.

I stood there and watched her. When she was already far away, she stopped and looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming in to join me Tsukimori-kun?" she called from afar.

I shook my head and sat on the sand. Letting the waves tickle my toes. I watched the moon and starts twinkle above us.

watched the clouds roll by. I wrote some notes on the sand with my finger but it turned out, I was writing Hino's name.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way when I'm with her? Aaaah. I gotta get a grip on myself!_

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

**  
We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
**

Returning my senses to reality, I stood up and searched for Hino. But I couldn't see her. I ran through the waves and

dove in. Searching for her.

I found her. Barely alive as she tried to hold on to a rock. I don't think I could make it in time to save her. The waves were

now violent Pushing me away from her. Her hand was slipping slowly. And all hope seemed lost. All I could think about

was that…we were gonna die.

I shoved my fears away and pushed my body farther. Using all the energy left in me, I pulled her into my arms and swam

back to the shore.

**  
When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love  
**

Panic ran up through my body. I didn't want to lose Hino. I don't know why. But I didn't. Rain started to fall and it surprised me. This is the first time it rained in summer. Tears fell from eyes as I shook an unmoving Hino in my arms. I called out her name but nothing happened.

"Hino! Hino! Hino! Wake up!" I continued "I don't want to lose you. I can't. Hino, don't leave me…That's all I ask of you…don't leave me…I love you…" **[A/N: I sound cheesy… lol] **"I love you…Hino Kahoko…" My voice getting weaker and weaker. I hugged her closer to me. Whispering her name over and over.

I felt her body warm up. She was moving slightly and I pulled her apart from me for a second to give her space. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you…Tsukimori-kun…" she said slowly before returning to unconsciousness.

I carried her and brought her to her bedroom. So she could lie down and rest. I brushed her hair and stared at her peaceful form.

"Tsukimori-kun…" she whispered. Breaking the deafening silence between us. "I…I…I love you …" and that's all I heard.

**  
We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
**

_Is she really saying this? She must still be asleep._

Brushing her hair once more, she gently opened her eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I brushed her hair away from her face then rested my hand on her cheek. Slowly lowering my face to hers, I gently but passionately kissed her. Breathing in her strawberry-like scent.

**We'll write a song that turn's out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

We pulled apart and I looked into her eyes. "I love you too." She smiled. And we were once again drowned in our passionate kiss.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**It's short….Anyways….**

**I decided this will be the last chapter. :)) I'm mean. I know. :) kidding. It's just that…I don't know what to put anymore. **

**Kazuki's not dead….he's alive people. ALIVE. A-L-I-V-E!!! I'm not mean to Kazuki. **

**xoxo,**

**Marzylicous**

**P.S review please…and if I feel like it…I'm might write what happens next. In Yunoki's POV :)) [since a lot of people love him but I'm forever a Team Kazuki –slash- Team Len]**


	8. Author's Notes

**Hey Guys!**

**tnx for all the reviews -slash- faves -slash- alerts  
hope you liked it!**

**and uh...Yunoki's POV wouldn't happen  
instead...I'm going to make a sequel  
and one of them is gonna die (i think...)  
**

**The title is: "Memories"  
any ideas on what it's about?  
heheh...just keep on guessing =D**

**btw...don't search for it YET though.  
haven't published it =))**

**I'll tell you when I do**

**[I'll post the preview when i'm done editing]  
**

**cioa!**

**xoxo,  
marzylicous**


	9. Memories PREVIEW

**Ohayo! Marzy here. **

**Here's a preview of Memories, the sequel to Hear Me. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, since it's a preview it's not chapter one. You'll find out where this piece fits in the puzzle. **

**Hope you like it!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now Playing: Bless the Broken Road  
By Rascal Flatts**

"Kaho…" I said, stopping. I looked down at her. Stared…and at that moment I felt like I was talking to the old Kaho again.

_Kaho…I miss her…very much_

|| _flashback_ ||

"Onii-chan…"

"Hn?" I looked down at her. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She lifter her hand and gently placed it on my cheek. With her thumb, she rubbed the side of my lips.

"You have ice cream on your face" she giggled

"I could have wiped it off my face if you told me…you didn't have to do that"

Her warm smiled faded and she looked down. "I…I'm sorry Onii-chan…"

I lifted her chin so she should face me. "No, I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. And…Thank You" I smiled. Her warm smiled returned to her face.

"Onii-chan…let's go over there"

I looked at what she was pointing to, the beach. I smiled at her and she pulled me all the way there.

We sat in on one of the benches. And we both finished our ice cream as we stared at the glorious sunset.

"Kaho…"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of me? What am I to you?" I said flatly, never releasing my gaze from the setting sun.

"You're my Onii-chan. My best friend."

"Oh…" _Onii-chan…Best friend…if only you could remember me…Kaho…_

|| _End of Flashback _||

"What is it Onii-chan?" she looked up at me with a confused look pasted on her face

"Do you love me…Kaho?"

She smiled and pulled my arm closer to her. "Of course…you are my Onii-chan after all. I love my Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan…" I sighed

"Onii-chan?" she said staring in my eyes. "Do you love me?"

I pulled my arm away from her and I cupped her face with both hands.

"Of course I love you Kaho..." I said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and we continued walking home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Oops! Sorry it's short. It's just a preview after all. It's not that WHOLE chapter.**

**R&R**

**love, Marzy =D  
**


	10. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

**Memories is now posted =D**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5070206 / 1 / Memories**

**just put the link together **

**xoxo  
marzy**


End file.
